


All I Want For Christmas

by Scylla87



Series: Sounds of the Season [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Villain AU, Roommates, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, cuddling by the fire, day 7: christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: When Leonard comes home early on Christmas Eve in the hopes of beating the rapidly worsening winter storm, he has no idea what he's in for when he catches his crush worthy roommate pleasuring himself with a certain name on his lips.Coldwave Winter Week Day 7: Christmas + Bonuses 2, 4/39, 11, & 40: Fireplace, Snowed In/Snowfall, Blankets, & Naughty or Nice





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my final contribution for Coldwave Winter Week 2018. I'm a little sad that it is over. I may or may not try to tackle some of the prompts again after I have had some time to sleep, but for now this is it. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed what I've written. I think this is my favorite of all the stories I wrote this time around. (I know. I know. You aren't supposed to have a favorite, but I do.) Thank you so much for taking the time to read this one, and any of the others of mine that you have read as well. It always warms my heart to know that some of you are as dirty as me! I will keep coming back to give you more in this fandom or another, until my smutty fingers can type no more.
> 
> I would also like to take a moment to thank [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx) for a certain photo she posted that helped jump start my imagination on this one. As well as everyone else in the Florrowverse Shipyard who have ever helped me with ideas, shared some of their own with me, or just generally listened to what I have to say. I couldn't have managed to make it through this week without you. I have not forgotten all the help you have given me. I have also not forgotten that I am not the only participant and will read some of your submissions as well. Just as soon as I sleep. (That elusive unicorn rarely seen in fandom.)

All I Want For Christmas:

 

The snow crunched under the tires as Leonard turned into his driveway. The snow was falling so thick that he had barely been able to see for the last couple of miles. His hands still gripped the steering wheel tightly as he watched the overheard door creak open. The sooner he was parked and inside, the safer he would feel. As much as he loved the cold, Leonard Snart hated blizzards, and this Christmas, a blizzard was precisely what Santa had brought him. Maybe he had been too naughty. He sighed heavily and eased into the garage next to the big black truck parked crookedly.

 

The house was warm as he entered. There was even a fire blazing merrily in the fireplace that he had never used before. He stood there looking at the dancing flames for a minute, completely mesmerized. The fireplace had been one of the selling points when he bought the house, but he had never managed to actually get a fire started. Fire starting was not in his particular skill set. So how was there a fire blazing in the grate now? He pondered the question for a long moment before he realized that Mick must have lit it. His roommate. Of course he would have known how to start a fire. A firefighter knowing how to start a fire as well as put one out was a given. Leonard took one last look at the fire and closed the door behind him.

 

There were no signs that it was Christmas as he walked through to the kitchen. No stockings hanging from the mantle place or drunk dancing Santas on the bar. There were no lights adoring the house either. This was a house that bore no sign that this time of year was any different than any other. Leonard had never seen the point of decorating. It had just been him until recently, and most years he drove to his sister’s house anyway. There just never seemed any point in decorating a house that only he world see. Even when he gave into his sister’s pleading and rented out his spare room, there didn’t seem much point. So all the cute decorations she was constantly sending him sat in their boxes in the attic, just like they had done every year. If this fact bothered Mick, the man hadn’t said anything about it.

 

Leonard sighed as he pulled his coat from his shoulders and shoved it into the hall closet. There was already a coat hanging in there, a big stained duster that was made to fit a much broader man. It was the third reminder he had gotten that he no longer lived alone. Used to be, it was just him, but now there was also Mick. He took up a lot of space, this roommate, too much space almost. It wasn’t all physical space of course. Mick Rory was quite considerate actually. Except for his barbaric eating habits, which were a continual vexation, mainly due to their frequency. The grocery budget had tripled since the man had moved in, but other than that, Leonard would barely have known that he was there in a physical sense. No, it was the mental space that Mick took up that was the problem.

 

The whole roommate thing had been Lisa’s idea. Neither of them was good about picking up the phone and calling the other, but throughout their patchy correspondence, his baby sister had kept up the same refrain: you shouldn’t live alone. It wasn’t that she was worried that someone would break in or something; she just didn’t like the idea that he didn’t have anyone. “Aren’t you lonely?” she sometimes asked. Or, “Have you tried meeting someone?” Or worse still, “What do you do in your free time, when you’re not at work?”

 

Those were questions that he didn’t want to answer. Lisa had been lucky; she had gotten her mother’s fun, easygoing personality. It was a constant mystery to her that this was not a trait that her and her brother shared. As far as she thought, leaving the house was easy. Well, less easy now with her kids, but the will to get up and go out was still there. She couldn’t understand how her brother could go from work to home, work to home, day in, day out, wash, rinse, repeat. In her mind, no one could like staying home over going out and socializing. For her it was always a what, where, who. “What do you do? Where do you go? Who do you hang out with?” And his answers to those questions were never enough.

 

That was when she had concocted this roommate idea. Leonard didn’t officially need one; he had more than enough money to afford to live alone. But the financial help was not the benefit that his sister had in mind. The way she saw it, if she couldn’t force her brother to be less anti-social by leaving his house, she would force socialization upon him by adding another person to his household. He had resisted for months before she had broken down and put the ad online for him, without his knowledge. She had even taken it upon herself to conduct phone interviews with the applicants to narrow down the possibilities. When the finalists had shown up, it had come as something as a surprise. He had lost count of the number of times he had politely said that he was not actually looking for a roommate, that he was so sorry they had wasted their time, before Mick had walked in. Seeing the firefighter had been a game changer.

 

All the others had been talkative and smiley, friendly enough, but not the kind of person that Leonard wanted to live with. They were the kind of people who would want to organize game nights and try to drag him out of the house to troll the bars after work on Fridays. He assumed that that was why Lisa had chosen them. That was why meeting Mick had come as such a shock. He came in, glanced around like he was casing the place, and shrugged to show his satisfaction. It was a welcome sight after the endless stream of applicants that had come before. He had barely introduced himself before Leonard offered him the room. Total they had exchanged less than a hundred words between them, most of them Leonard’s, before the transaction was complete and Mick left again. Leonard had gladly set up a date for the move in to take place and then went upstairs to think about the man as he masturbated in the shower.

 

Not much had changed in the seven months, two weeks, and four days since that first meeting had taken place. The pair of them lived completely different lives. Mick was often gone over night, when it was his turn to work the night shift at the firehouse, and some weeks they wouldn’t see each other at all. If it wasn’t for the truck in the garage, the extra coat in the closet, and the rapidly disappearing food stores, Leonard wouldn’t have even known he had a roommate. The man was respectful of his physical space like that. He was never loud when he came home late and never left his things strewn all over the house. The only thing he did to inconvenience Leonard was exist. It was his presence that caused all the problems.

 

Leonard’s head fell against the closet door as he sighed. He never liked thinking about Mick if he could help it. Things were always much calmer in his thoughts when the slightly taller, burlier man wasn’t around. He had peaceful, dreamless nights when Mick was at the firehouse; there was a kind of bliss that always filled his days after those peaceful nights. Whereas, on the nights when Mick was just down the hall, Leonard’s nights were filled with a restless energy that always ended one way: with his cock in his hands.

 

He hated that Mick made him masturbate. It wasn’t that he never did it or anything; it was the subject matter that was the problem. Other men didn’t usually appreciate finding out that the guy that lived down the hall from them pleasured themselves while thinking about them. And he was a good roommate, Leonard had to admit. It would be a shame if the fact that he was clearly deeply in lust with him caused Mick to move out. He had gotten used to having someone to come home to, even in a vague sense, and if Mick left he’d have to break down and get a cat. Lisa would have a field day with that one. “You got a cat Lenny? A cat? You’re allergic to cats.” So he worked to keep his libido in check. It was a heavy price to pay, always keeping his eyes in platonic, we’re just bros, places, but it was worth it to at least have Mick around. Sometimes were harder than others, like when Mick bent down to get something he’d dropped on the floor, but he was determined to find a way to make it work.

 

None of this would have been an issue if he had ever worked up the nerve to ask Mick what he was into. Or more importantly, who he was into. Leonard had tried to read him stealthily, since that first day they met, but he hadn’t gained much insight. If Mick Rory was gay, he wasn’t what most people would pick out as gay. He drove one of those big obnoxious trucks that straight guys that were making up for having small penises drove and watched sports like he thought the games held the meaning of life. After all, this was a man who thought Ru Paul’s Drag Race was about cars. Even Leonard’s vivid imagination couldn’t override his gaydar on that one. It was a pity too. He had imagined many things they could do together if Mick were so inclined. All of them would have to stay in his head for now though.

 

A noise from upstairs shook Leonard from his thoughts. Maybe it was the subject matter that he had been dwelling on, but it had almost sounded like a moan. He strained his ear to hear more. Sure enough there was another, this one definitely a moan. He froze at the foot of the stairs, unsure what he should do. Mick’s bedroom was right at the top. If he had left his door open for some reason, like the fact that he was supposed to be home alone, there would be no missing what was going on if Leonard climbed the stairs. “Shit!” Mick hissed, the word followed by another moan.

 

Though he knew that he shouldn’t be curious, Leonard found himself creeping up the stairs. Words like invasion of privacy and unethical echoed through his mind as he climbed, but the only thing he was able hear were the deep moans that were coming from the room just above where he stood. He was especially grateful for those moans when a particularly loud one covered up the creaking of the top stair. Even still, he winced as he stepped on it and paused. The door in front of him was open slightly, not enough for him to see anything yet. He stood there for a long moment listening to the loud moans and breathy gasps that were issuing from inside Mick’s room. If he was careful, he could hurry past without seeing anything. That would have been the polite, respectful thing to do, but at the moment his rapidly hardening cock was in the driver’s seat. With hardly any reluctance at all, he crept forward, careful to stop where he was mostly hidden from view by the door. He took a deep breath and glanced inside.

 

The vision before his eyes took a moment to process. Opposed to being in the middle of entertaining, Mick was completely alone with his back to the door. At first the reason for the moans escaped Leonard as he watched. He frowned and eased a little closer to the door. His roommate was completely naked and kneeling on the floor. Both hands were in view, gripping the sheets of the unmade bed next to him. His forehead had fallen forward to rest on those hands and he seemed to be moving, slowly, steadily, a nice even rhythm. Leonard watched his back rise and fall curiously, his attention more focused on the scars that dotted the man’s arms than to the source of the disturbance. But then his eyes continued their decent, and he had to stifle what would have been a very audible gasp.

 

A suction cup held the thick black dildo to the wood floor as Mick worked himself upon it. Leonard watched the toy easing in and out of the man’s hole as he bounced. Each descent was met with a heady moan that was the most beautiful thing that Leonard had ever heard. The pace he had set was slow and deliberate, something the man appeared to be enjoying. Leonard was not a stranger to this kind of self-pleasure, but he had never had the patience to go so slow. Listening to the way Mick groaned as he fucked himself made him want to try this method though, as soon as possible too. And the sight before him was definitely going to be what he was thinking about while he did it too. Just the sound of the man’s gasps made his cock ache. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the gorgeous display before him, his eyes following the way the toy disappeared and then reappeared again, much to the pleasure of the man upon it. One thing was for sure, Mick definitely knew how to ride.

 

Leonard reached down and adjusted himself. The tight jeans he wore had long ago become painful. He rubbed his aching cock through the material, resisting the urge to pull it out. Watching was bad enough, actually stroking himself while watching his roommate pleasuring himself was unthinkable. No, that was for later when he was reenacting the scene in front of him in his own room. The promise to himself almost made him moan. He could picture it vividly, the dildo up his ass, a hand on his cock, and the other on his mouth to keep a certain name from falling from his lips. Just as soon as the specimen in front of him had worked himself to completion, he would have it.

 

He wondered how close the man was. Not out of any particular impatience, but because he yearned to hear what the man sounded like as he came. He moved like a man that was practiced at this kind of self-pleasure, but Leonard feared that he might be a bit of a tease. He was prolonging his pleasure for as long as he could, knowing how much better the release would be when it finally overwhelmed him. Another thing that Leonard had never had patience for. There was much and more that this man could teach him if he choose to learn.

 

A breathless moan fell from Mick’s lips, and Leonard thought that maybe he had managed to hit his prostate. Another moan, same as the first, followed as Mick repeated the motion. Leonard’s own mouth formed the moan in solidarity. “Ahh…” Mick whispered, his hips pressing him down onto the toy. He lifted himself up and slammed back down, certainly hitting his prostate that time. “Shit Leonard!”

 

Leonard froze where he stood, unsure how to react. Did he duck into his own room and pretend he hadn’t heard? Did he let Mick know he was there? Neither option sounded right to him. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity of hearing Mick moan his name again, and he didn’t want things to be awkward between them, as it certainly would be if Mick found out he was watching. Even continuing to watch seemed completely wrong now that he knew his roommate was getting himself off thinking about him. He could just imagine how he would feel if Mick had been watching at the door the many, many, many times he had come with the man’s unspoken name on his lips. Would he have wanted Mick to make his presence known if that had happened? Probably not. On the other hand… If Leonard was getting off thinking about Mick, and Mick was getting off thinking about him, shouldn’t they be getting off together? No toys necessary, unless they were feeling adventurous. He stood there uncertain what to do.

 

In the end it was Mick that decided things for him. He groaned softly, using his hips to grid the tip of the dildo against his prostate. “Please,” he begged quietly. “Please Leonard, let me come.” The voice was so desperate that Leonard couldn’t let it be denied.

 

He pushed the door open, glad that the moans Mick was giving covered up the soft creak, and stepped into the room. His feet carried him forward over what felt like an impassable desert. When he finally reached the other man, he knelt behind him and reached out to him with a shaking hand. He could have touched him anywhere to let him know that he was no longer alone, but that begging voice was still echoing in his ears as he wrapped his hand around Mick’s neglected cock. The man gave a surprised gasp. Leonard calmed him. “It’s okay,” he said, “I’m here now.” He laid a soft kiss on Mick’s back, just beneath the scar on his shoulder blade. “Keep going baby.”

 

Mick nodded, his hips beginning their torturous rhythm once more. Leonard stroked his cock in time with the thrusts. The man was so wound up that the thing was weeping, begging for release. He didn’t know what made him speak, but he whispered to the man, “You’re doing so good baby. Just keep going. You’re almost there.”

 

Mick gasped softly, his cock twitching in Leonard’s hand as he sped up his strokes. The motion was no longer in time with the movement of the man’s hips, but the contrast of the slow fuck and the rapid hand job was doing the job. His moans were continual, one after another, as the muscles in his back tensed. “Fuck,” he breathed, his cock exploding in Leonard’s hand.

 

The come was sticky and warm on his hand as Leonard pulled it away. He couldn’t believe that he had done something like that. You weren’t supposed to walk into your roommate’s room and jerk them off while they pleasured themselves. And you certainly weren’t supposed to sit there after the fact, staring at their come on your hand and contemplate licking it off. He had never had a roommate before, but those rules seemed more or less unspoken. So he waited for the moment when Mick would get angry, when he would begin to scream and yell and tell Leonard he was moving out.

 

Mick seemed too contented for that at the moment. He sighed softly and settled back onto the dildo until it was completely sheathed inside him. This was the time when Leonard could have crawled away, before the man came down on his high. Instead he sat there listening to the man’s uneven breaths and tried to come up with some kind of excuse for his behavior. Just like before, it was Mick’s voice that distracted him from his intentions. “I need you to fuck me,” the man said softly. “Please, before you change your mind.”

 

The last it made no sense to him, but Leonard wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to fulfil his wildest dreams. “Okay,” he whispered back.”

 

Mick sighed contently. “There’s lube and condoms in the night stand.”

 

Leonard crawled the short distance to it and pulled open the drawer. There wasn’t much else inside it besides the large bottle, nearly empty, and an unopened box of condoms. He didn’t have time to consider the disparity, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted, so he grabbed what he needed and slammed the drawer shut again. When he turned back to the other man, it was just in time to see him easing himself off the toy, which he left stuck to the floor just next to where he waited for Leonard to come back to him.

 

It was a request, however unspoken, that Leonard could not resist. He crawled back to the man and wasted no time pushing his jeans down his thighs and rolling the condom onto his cock. Mick’s ass squirmed cutely as the sound of the cap popping open on the lube filled the room. Leonard shuffled forward, Mick rising up on his knees just enough, and slipped into his roommate without a second thought. Both men groaned softly.

 

Mick’s hole had been stretched to accommodate the toy, but the fit was still tight, some of the moans falling from his mouth more pain than pleasure. Leonard tried to make it up to him, going slow like he seemed to like, and reaching down to cup the man’s balls. He massaged them gently, loving the way Mick groaned. This was what they were meant to be doing they whole time, and he kicked himself that he hadn’t given into his urges further. He would have if he’s known it would feel like this, that Mick would sound like this as he was fucked. Waiting was certainly not a mistake he would make again. He slid his hand up, away from the man’s balls and gripped his cock instead. Even newly spent, the thing was bigger than average. The next time they did this, Leonard planned to do the riding.

 

A soft gasp fell from Mick’s lips as he was stroked just slightly more quickly than the arduous movement of his hips. Leonard had been right about his ability. Mick knew exactly how he was meant to position himself to get what he and his partner needed. He was supposed to be the one getting fucked, and yet he was doing the majority of the work. Leonard barely needed to try to hit the man’s prostate. “You like this?” he asked on impulse, the hand not engaged stroking the man back to hardness coming to rest on his shoulder, rubbing in tight circles.

 

Mick nodded, his head falling against the bed where he had once more placed his hands. “No…” he tried to whisper. “No one…” he tried again.

 

“No one will fuck you?” Leonard finished for him.

 

Mick nodded vigorously, driving his hips down until he’d swallowed Leonard’s cock all the way to the base. Leonard stroked him faster, determined that this man would be fucked properly. If he had it his way, this man was going to fall apart for him completely, just like he’d done on his toy. His eyes fell on the object in question. “I bet you really like to have that thing inside you. Do you ride it a lot? You do, don’t you baby? I bet you get yourself off with it regularly. I’m surprised I haven’t heard you before.”

 

“I only use it when you’re gone,” Mick replied breathlessly. “I have to or else you’d hear…” He trailed off and opened up his hands to bury his face in them.

 

A lightbulb went off in Leonard’s mind. “Do you always imagine that it’s me when you’re riding it?” Mick nodded vigorously but remained silent. “Oh baby,” Leonard said, “I think about you too. All the time. That first day we met, I, uh… Well that was the first time I ever got myself off while thinking about you.”

 

Mick moaned softly. He was already hard and leaking precome. It made Leonard hopeful that he might manage to make the man come even though it was so soon after his last release. “Really?” Mick asked softly. “I didn’t know. You never even look at me. Every time I come into the room you run away.”

 

Leonard laughed softly at that. “I have to,” he assured him, with a light kiss on his back. “I didn’t know you would want this.” He had to stop speaking to groan, the pressure building within him. “I thought I’d run off if you knew.”

 

Mick groaned as well and rolled his hips purposefully. “Promise we’ll do this again.”

 

Leonard wasn’t sure if it was a question or a plea. Regardless he whispered back, “Promise.” It was an easy promise to make.

 

Mick’s body reacted to him beautifully. It was a mystery why no one would fuck him like this; he was practically made to ride. “I’m so close,” he whispered to him.

 

Mick reached down in response and guided Leonard’s hand along his cock. The help was brief, just a few strokes, but the message was clear: this is what I need to get off. Leonard followed the instruction to the letter, turning his wrist in exactly the right way and loving the way the slightly larger man moaned. His hole fluttered as he managed to reach completion. It only took a few more thrust for Leonard to follow him.

 

They were both still panting when he pulled out and discarded the condom. “Uh, Mick,” he said, noticing the black alarm clock sitting on the night stand, “I think we lost power.”

 

As if his words had brought it, there seemed to be a sudden chill in the room. “I was afraid of that,” Mick said. “That’s why I built the fire, just in case.” He looked uncertain for a second. “We could camp out downstairs if you wanted. It wouldn’t have to be like that or anything.”

 

But it was like that. Both men had drug their blankets from their beds, as well as many more Leonard had pulled from the linen closet, to make a pallet on the floor in front of the raging fire. The blankets were a must, but neither man brought their clothes down with them, the barriers between their bodies seeming so unnecessary. They did remember the condoms though and the lube, including the bottle from Leonard’s room, so they wouldn’t run out any time soon. Less than an hour later they were finding relief in each other again. “We’ll take turns, I promise,” Leonard moaned as Mick’s cock slid inside of him.

 

Mick laughed softly and proceeded to teach him just great it was to be fucked nice and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> The poll is now closed and this one was the winner!!!! I plan to have the sequel up soon.


End file.
